A New Chapter In A Gleek's Life
by Snowberry4533
Summary: When Jules dad comes to SRU headquarters bearing shocking news of a sister named Rachel, Jules and Rachel's life will change forever. Can Jules accept Rachel as her own or will Rachel be push away by the family shes been hoping for? First crossover. Will have hints of a Dean and Rachel Romance. ;)
1. Chapter 1

A New Chapter In A Gleek's Life

Chapter 1

**Toronto, Canada: SRU HQ**.

Jules P.O.V

Here in Toronto it looks like a typical day for the average SRU officer. Saving lives, taking down the bad guys, and joking alongside your teammates.

Well for me it looked that way until my dad decides to show up at headquarters breaking huge news that will change my life forever! I guess I should start at the beginning of this whole mess.

Like I said it was a typical day for me, only slower. As I was talking to Sam, a teammate, (but is also my sweet and hot secret boyfriend). We were talking about our date for later tonight I glance at the head desk and I can't believe my eyes. Standing right there in front of me was my own father in the living flesh.

Sam could see that I was in shock and glanced over to what I was staring at. I see his eyes go wide and turn to look back at me. "Jules is that who I think it is?" He asks me in a surprised voice. I ignore him and turn to look back at my dad thinking about how long it's been since I've seen him.

"Hey Jules, answer me you look really pale." Sam says in a concerned tone. I jump out of my thoughts at his voice and sighed. "Sorry Sam I was just thinking about the past." He looked so confused and sympathetic at what I said.

"Sam, it's been years since I've seen my dad in person. It reminds me of how long it's been." I explained to him. Sam figured out what I meant and got the message instantly nodded in agreement.

I always try to talk to my dad every chance I can get. I knew that my dad was a cop and he knew the risk I face everyday. That is until he took my family out into the country side to get away from it all. After my mom died later on he went into a deep state of sadness and depression and I started to rebel. A few years later I told him that I wanted to become a cop just like him and he was way against the idea and I knew why. But then he realized that I was old enough to make my own decisions in life and slowly accepted my choice. Ever since then we try to talk as much as we get with our hectic lives.

"Did he tell you that he was coming to Toronto?" Sam suddenly asked. I nodded my head "Even though I just talked to him, he never said a word."

Just then my dad saw me and Sam and waved while walking toward us. I turned to Sam "you should let me talk to him and see what I get." He nodded and added "Just don't tell him anything about us and don't even think about leaving out any of the details."

I roll my eyes at him "Do I not tell you anything?" He turned and started to walk backwards shouting "Yes!" I smile back at him, god how did I fall for him!

"Did I miss something?" my dad says to me. Uh, I was just smiling at something funny Sam said." I lied. I could tell that he wasn't buying it, but he didn't say anything." It's really good to see you dad." I say changing the subject. "Yes it's been a while and you look absolutely lovely." he said while we embraced in a firm hug. I smile at him "Thanks, but what are you doing here in Toronto, you never said anything about it before."

"Well, I just thought I see you." He said with some question in his voice. Right then I knew that he wasn't saying the whole truth. "Dad what are you hiding?" I ask with a serious tone. He brings his defenses up but knows that I'm on to him.

Finally he sighs; all right you caught me, but Julianna you should brace yourself" I look at him surprised "Dad, I'm a cop and did live with four brothers. I think I can handle it." "Ok but don't say I didn't warn you."

After that he was having a hard time trying try find the right words. I put my hand on his shoulder and smile. "Dad, whatever you have to say it's ok with me I will try not to say anything."

He looked at me and smiled a smile that I hadn't seen in a long time. Finally he says "About sixteen years ago I had this fling with another woman. It was just a one time thing and, well just look for yourself." He pulls out a small vanilla envelope and hands it to me.

I open it to find a picture of a beautiful fifteen to sixteen year girl with brown hair. "Dad who is this girl, and what does she have to do with me?" I ask him with curiosity and concern. "Julianna this is Rachel Berry and she's your little sister.

**Duh,duh,dun what will happen next? I know that this chapter was a little cheesy but the next one will be better. Tell me what you guys think and keeped tuned in to see what happens next, because there's going to be a lot of drama in Rachel's point of view at McKinley High.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry it took so long to updatehad band camp and working on my other story ( The Secret Haunting Past).This chapter is based on Rachel's life in Ohio through her thoughts. I Hope you guys enjoy it! : ) I do not own the rights to Glee,Flashpoint, or any of its characters.**

Lima,Ohio; Berry Residense

Rachel P.O.V.

Everying has just gone so wrong today and it sucks! First I get a double dose of a slushy attack from that stupid hockey team alongside by the only person who understands me out of the whole school (Kurt) even before fiest period starts.

Then before lunch I get slammed into the lockers by none other than the cherios lead by Santana and that little rude,sassy bad ass mouth of hers. I swear she's so rude to everyone, I don't think shes ever said one nice word in her least she and anyone else can't ruin my perfect, romantic relationship with my boyfriend Finn, or so I thought until today.

That started when i got a text from him telling me to meet him in the choir room after school ASAP. I was so excited that when the bell finally rang i ran as fast as my petite legs could carry me. Five minuites later I get to the choir room door, fix my hair as best as I could and open the door.

I walk in there just to see Finn french kissing another girl! To make matters worse it was none other than Finn's ex-girlfriend and my arch nemisis Quinn aka "Little Miss Gets Her Way". They both see me and Quinn just shows that horrable and evil grin of hers. While Finn on the other hand just looks really guilty and knows that he's in trouble.

I storm out of there with mixed feelings of hatered and heartbreak until I hear Finn call out my name. I see him out of the corner of my eye and i start to run with hot tears starting to stream down my eyes.

While i'm running I spot Kurt and Blane (who are the two closest friends a girl could ask for) watch me run past them with a steady flow of tears and Finn close behind unshure what to do. I reach the auditorium and run up onto the stage when i felt my whole body being pulled into Finn's buff arms.

I pushed and squirmed with all of my strenth and finally manage to get free. I turn to face that two timing jock with my cheeks feeling hot and swcream at him. "Don't you dare even try to deny it Finn Hudson. I know what i saw and i'm so Fucking pissed at you! How could you,after all that we've been through. What the hell were you thinking,that I wouln't notice!"

He had never seen me like this and was a little scared,I could tell. I was even a little suprised myself of what I was saying. "Rachel, I love you and I always will." he said in a smooth tone trying to calm me down. "But Quinn-"

"Quinn what?" I shouted "Used me, tricked me, supprised me. Well to Hell with that Finn, trust me i've heard it all from you!"

Look Rachel she was just kissing to make you jealous so to get us appart. I would never try to hurt you! You just don't understand,everything is so confusing right now."

That was the last straw, his last words broke me." It's to confusing, I don't understand." I hear my voice rising with every word. "You would never hurt me? Well check again Finn, guess where that lead to?" I started to walk off when Finn grabs my whrist and pulls me back crying out," I love you,I-".

Thats when I snaped and did something that I have never done and will never forget. I turned to face him and slapped him in the face.**Hard.** He let go instantly and starts to rub where I touched him.

" Don't" I start to say as the tears come back with full force. "Don't you ever dare say that again. If you really love me, you would actually be kissing me enstead of your exe' we made a trust and you broke we've had some bad times and i've forgave you, but this is the last straw."

He looks at me with the most saddest eyes i've ever seen. "Rachel what are you saying?" he said in a broken tone that I had never heard before.

" Were through Finn,it over between us." I say as I start to walk away. "But, Rachel-" Hestarts to stutter and walks to me. I spin around and he stops in his tracks.

I look at him with my head held high and feeling the tears." Don't even think about it fallowing me" I say in a stern voice. I turned back and walked out of the auditorium seeing him just staning there out of my eye. And that was the end of it.

Now i'm in my room just crying my heart and singing softly to try and calm down. Kurt and Blane are sending text to me like crazy about what happened. I sent them a text saying that Finn and I are through and I don't want to talk about it.

I know that they care,but thy could never understand how I really feel. They both knew that I needed "Time to replenish myself of all of the negatives" Kurt always said, so they backed off for now.

I lean into my pillow and scream heart out. I paused and then shouted into my pillow but it sounded muffled to the outside world." Can this day get any worse?"

**Oh poor Rachel! :( I really am a huge fan of Finchel, so this chapter was really hard to write. Next time were going to head back to Jules and get Sam's opinion on mean a little JAM moment for you Sam and Jules couple fans! : ) So stay tune for the next update.**


End file.
